


Halloween Shenanigans

by WitheringStrider



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Shenanigans, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringStrider/pseuds/WitheringStrider
Summary: hey guys! this is a two-part series. the first is the serious one, the second is just the first chapter rewritten with hilarity.





	Halloween Shenanigans

“C’mon, Dents! Trust me on this!” Murdoc practically _whines_ , getting huffy and puffy as he takes a seat in a chair at the small kitchen table. He eyes the singer where he stands and gives him a pitiful look, trying to lure him in.

2D shifts nervously on his legs, eyeing the older man in return. The last time he’d trusted Murdoc, the bastard had left him stranded in the middle of the mall in only his knickers. Don’t ask for the story on that one. The longer he dwells on the thought of trusting Murdoc on this one, however, he feels like no harm can truly be done. He gives a defeated sigh.

“... F’ne, Muds. Ye c’n pick out m’costume,” the thin male murmurs softly. The immediate evil glint he recieves from Murdoc’s eye makes him regret the decision quickly.

The elder of the two stands and quickly ushers the younger into the nearest bathroom, eager to get on with it. He’s quick to pull out a - completely opaque - bag, turning to face 2D with it in his hands. 2D tries to peer inside, but Murdoc moves it away quickly.

“Nuh-uh, nope, no ruining the surprise!” Murdoc states. He’d been putting too much planning into this to let it go awry now. He reaches to tap 2D lightly on the temple. “Well? What’re you waitin’ for? Go ahead, get undressed and close yer eyes!”

The wording makes 2D scowl at him.

“Sayin’ it like tha’ makes it soun’ diwty,” he mumbles softly before obediently stripping off his clothing down to his underwear. He’s definitely leaving those on. At least this time Murdoc can’t leave him nude in the middle of somewhere public and unfamiliar. He sighs, raising his pitch-black eyes to the ceiling for a moment before shutting them nervously.

Murdoc doesn’t watch 2D undress, no, but he does watch to wait for him to finally close his eyes. Once the coast is clear and those large rounds fall shut, he finally pulls the costume out of its confines in the bag with a small cackle that makes 2D immediately want to open his eyes.

But he doesn’t.

Murdoc hums as he gets everything situated, before carefully nudging 2D into the large, fuzzy costume. First the feet and legs, then pulling it up quickly. 2D notices that it’s much like a onesie that his mother would have put him in as a child.

He hopes it isn’t a onesie.

Murdoc moves to zip it up, fastening the button at the top of the zip to keep it from coming undone, before pulling the hood over 2D’s messy mop of wild, blue hair and fastens the button that straps under the chin for that, too. He stands back to admire his handiwork before giving a dark chuckle.

2D squirms in place, the chuckle making him even _more_ nervous.

“A’ight, Dullard,” Murdoc gruffs, flicking 2D gently on the nose. “You can open yer eyes now.”

2D nods and quickly opens those deep pits he has for eyes, looking down at himself blearily. The whole thing is gray. His feet look like… a tail fin?

“M-Murdoc…” 2D stutters out, afraid to look up. “You… you didn’t... “

The man in question just cackles in response, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

“What is it, Dents? Why don’t you go look in the mirror?”

2D nods, waddling over to the mirror. He sighs and looks at himself for just a moment before an ear-splitting scream leaves his throat and suddenly he’s huddled in the bathtub with his hands over his eyes. He shakes his head quickly.

“N-no, no, _no_ , Muds!” he cries in dismay. “H-Halloween is supposed to be ‘bout _fun_!”

Murdoc feels just a little guilty. Only a little. Not enough to actually show.

“Yer _fine_ ,” he states. “Get up, c’mon. I’ll let you put in one of yer stupid zombie movies if you stop cryin’.”

2D perks up a little and looks up at Murdoc.

“Really?”

“Really. Now, c’mon.”


End file.
